


A Graves Year

by petofi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Calendars for Charity, Fundraisers, Getting Together, M/M, Percival Graves has a very competent secretary, Percival Graves is photogenic, Photography, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petofi/pseuds/petofi
Summary: The Manhattan Witches' Charity Society is fundraising for their newest project The Magical Wildlife Protection Network. Percival Graves does not know he's agreed to be featured in their charity calendar. Luckily, Newt's there to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt on the FBAWTFT kinkmeme some years ago, I think the meme's dead now, but I have half filled prompts on my computer so I'm planning to start finishing them and posting them.

The photo first appeared in the New York Ghost and was destined to go down in history. Years later it would be included in surveys of the most influential photographs of the twentieth century. It was the photo that sparked the chain of events which raised over fifty thousand dollars for the creation of the Magical Wildlife Protection Network, brought attention to the plight of the Long-Toothed Naprat, revolutionized fundraising methods for non-profit organizations, caused a million hearts to be broken across America, and prevented Percival Graves from ever working undercover again.

The photo was not the one meant for the newspapers. There were professionally shot photos of the raid and capture taken by the journalists covering the story. And yet, that particular photo with it’s quietly belligerent subject was by far the most impressive. It accompanied an article in the New York Ghost which detailed the sting operation that flushed out a cell of Grindelwald supporters, who were promptly taken into custody by a crack team of aurors led by the Director of Magical Security himself. The operation required some undercover work and even while celebrating the success back at the DMLE the aurors did not fully shake off their crafted personas. They were still dressed in rough working class clothes which inspired in them a certain brazenness normally left out of the office.

The department had a camera generally used to document crime scenes, but someone had brought it out and snapped a few pictures that day. The atmosphere was relaxed as everyone congratulated each other for a job well done. The Director even smiled a few times. He leaned against Goldstein’s desk, his trousers stretched tight across this thighs. The top buttons on his shirt were undone and his sleeves rolled up past the elbow to reveal the tattoos that slunk down his biceps and onto his forearms. At the time no one could be sure if any of them were real or all just spelled on. His hair was out of its perfect placement and fell into his eyes which caused him to periodically brush it back with a distracted air. The cigarette was the one he had not finished before the raid. It had obediently stayed behind his ear throughout the subsequent fight and trip to the station. Back at the Woolworth building he pulled it out and took a long drag, giving the photographer a bit of a glare as the shutter clicked. The resulting image of Percival Graves blowing out cigarette smoke with pouted lips, dark eyes, mussed hair and a five o’clock shadow was just short of indecent. Someone (probably some well meaning witch who decided this photo was a thing of beauty to be shared) sent the photo to the Ghost editor. The editor knew a story when she saw one, and she knew that this story wasn’t actually about Grindelwald’s supporters. The next edition of the New York Ghost sported Percival Graves dressed as a thug on it’s front page and sold so fast that they ran a second printing before noon just to keep up with demand. 

And that’s how Percival Graves began to make history.

*

“Director, this is the third letter sent by Mrs. Cooper from the Manhattan Witches Charity Society. One missing letter is understandable given the amount of paperwork I add daily to your desk. Two missing letters is a bit careless. If you lose this one you cross the line into rude and ungentlemanly. For the sake of our working relationship, sir, I suggest you reply.”

Ms. Redding was highly opinionated for a secretary, but she was also the best damned secretary in New York City and Percival Graves wasn’t fool enough to let her go. He wished he had hired her before he had been impersonated by a madman. She would have seen through Grindelwald within five minutes. 

“I give you permission to write up the reply yourself with an apology for mislaying the previous letters. You can mail her a check for the calendar and end the note with the usual babble about the importance of worthy causes and all that.”

“Sir, she’s not asking you to buy a calendar.” Ms. Redding squinted at the loopy cursive of Mrs. Cooper’s penmanship.

“It’s a fundraising effort, isn’t it?” Graves looked up from the report he was scratching lines through with a distracted air.

“Yes. But she’s asking if you would be part of the calendar.”

He gave her a blank look. “What does that mean?”

Ms. Redding scanned the page again. “She wants you to pose for photos that can go into the calendar. It’s probably like one of those ones with a different singer or film star each month.”

“I’m an auror not a film star. Why would anyone want a picture of me in a calendar?”

“They probably saw your photo in the Ghost last month.”

Graves huffed. “Oh, that bit of nonsense.”

Ms. Redding stood waiting for a few minutes, but Graves in his usual tunnel-focused way had moved on to some other matter that he thought more interesting. More lines were scratched out of the report and he made diligent notes in the margins. Talk of calendars and fundraising was just a fly buzz in his ear, easily swatted away.

“I’ll just write up the reply for you then, sir.”

“Yes, thank you, Ms. Redding.”

* * *

> Dear Mrs. Cooper,
> 
> Your request to have me pose for your fundraising calendar is both extremely flattering and unexpected. I read with interest the cause which you will be championing with this endeavor. A Magical Wildlife Protection Network will be an important addition to the organizations already supporting our wizarding heritage and one which I will fully support. 
> 
> I would be honored to take part in your fundraiser. My days are very busy, but my superb secretary is adept at managing my schedule. Please confer with her over the arrangement details. She is exceedingly competent and I am sure she will be able to work something out. 
> 
> Kind Regards,  
Percival Graves  
Director of Magical Security  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement

> Dear Mr. Graves,
> 
> You have thrown us all into quite the tizzy. I speak for all of the ladies of the Manhattan Witches Charity Society when I say how excited we are to have you on board with our little project. As I mentioned in my previous letter, the calendar will feature this year’s top eligible wizards. However, there has been so much interest in your participation that we hope to provide a second calendar with you as the main feature. This will require a slightly longer photoshoot, but we will do our best not to take up too much of your valuable time. 
> 
> Please have your secretary send us your availability for the next month. 
> 
> Sincerely,  
Meredith Cooper  
President, Manhahattan Witches Charity Society

> Dear Mrs. Cooper,
> 
> Mr. Graves is delighted to be featured in his very own calendar. I am sure it will be a successful fundraiser. I am tempted to put in an order for myself despite that I see him every weekday (and many weekends, since the man does not understand the concept of a day off). 
> 
> I have enclosed a list of dates when he will be free to meet with you and your photographer. In the meantime I will put together a suitable wardrobe. Have you considered styles or locations you would like to see him in? 
> 
> Respectfully Yours,  
Nat Redding  
Secretary  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement

> Dear Ms. Redding,
> 
> Thank you for your timely response. Please schedule Mr. Graves to meet with myself and Mr. Hawks, the photographer, on Thursday October 16. Mr. Hawks would like to start early so that we might take advantage of the natural light for outdoor shots. Would 7:30 AM be amenable?
> 
> As for styles and locations, we had not given it much thought until you mentioned it. With a new face for each month in our original calendar we were content with simple studio shots. You are right, however, that the Percival Graves calendar will need more variety. Mr. Hawks would like to make use of both indoor and outdoor locations. As for attire, a few suits, maybe evening wear? What would you suggest?
> 
> Sincerely,  
Meredith Cooper  
President, Manhattan Witches Charity Society

> Dear Mrs. Cooper,
> 
> I have added the photoshoot on October 16, 7:30 AM to Mr. Graves’ calendar. I hope you do not mind if I offer my assistance on the day of. I’m afraid Mr. Graves is so work focused that it can take a bit of wrangling to force him to relax. It might be prudent to begin the photoshoot with a cup of coffee. 
> 
> Evening wear is an excellent suggestion. I think an outdoor shot with Mr. Graves’ distinctive coat and scarf is also a necessity. I wonder if his military uniform is hidden in a closet somewhere. For daywear Mr. Graves has many suits, but they offer little in the way of diversity in style or color. My suggestion is that rather than change out suits we merely remove layers. 
> 
> Respectfully yours,  
Nat Redding  
Secretary  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement

> Dear Ms. Redding,
> 
> Please do come. Your assistance and knowledge of the subject will be invaluable. The charity society girls are beside themselves with your suggestion to remove layers. We realize that the photo that ran in the NY Ghost was taken during an undercover operation and so does not depict Mr. Graves in his usual attire, but it would be nice to include something similar since it proved to be so popular. 
> 
> What of accessories? Or props? I would love to hear your thoughts on hats.
> 
> Yours,  
Meredith Cooper  
President, Manhattan Witches Charity Society

> Dear Mrs. Cooper,
> 
> Mr. Graves looks very well in hats. Unfortunately, he tends to dislike wearing them. 
> 
> Jewelry is a different matter. He is quite fond of collar pins and cufflinks. I have also seen him in a silver chainlink bracelet, though it is often hidden beneath his long shirt cuffs (we will have to roll them up.) If we undo a few collar buttons we can add some simple chains, maybe a silver pendant. Rings should not be too chunky, his hands are quite elegant. I am unsure if he owns any such items. As I said, he rarely deviates from his basic style.
> 
> Yours,  
Nat Redding  
Secretary  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement
> 
> P.S. He does still have the uniform.

> Dear Ms. Redding,
> 
> My late husband had a lovely crystal pendant which I have kept in his memory. I will bring it with me on the day of. I will also bring a silver and diamond wristwatch, as well as some simple rings. I am sure Archie would not mind. May he rest in peace.
> 
> Mr. Hawks would like to know if we can move the time forward to 6 AM. He said something about sunrise casting warm tones on the skin. 
> 
> Yours,  
Meredith Cooper  
President, Manhattan Witches Charity Society

> Dear Mrs. Cooper,
> 
> We are happy to accommodate Mr. Hawks. Mr. Graves and I look forward to finally meeting you.
> 
> Yours,  
Nat Redding  
Secretary  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Newt! And Graves finds out what he's been signed up for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a comment. I'm very inconsistent on AO3, so I'm sorry I don't reply to you all. But your encouragement and enthusiasm are aways appreciated.

Being a now famous author did not change Newt Scamander in the slightest. He did notice, however, that people around him changed. They were far less likely to brush him off and far more likely to actually listen to him. 

Tina hadn’t changed. She had always listened to him. But when she first brought him into work with her after he had handed her a copy of his book, he was given much more access to MACUSA than he expected. It helped also that he had defeated Grindelwald in view of almost the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the president herself. In fact, he had been offered a position as a case-by-case consultant for the DMLE. Due to the popularity of his book there was a sudden interest in the treatment of magical creatures. Both the media and the public were pressing MACUSA to enact new legislation for creature protection. Newt found himself quite busy as the aurors took down smuggling rings, made arrests for creature cruelty and handled new requests for permits.

He enjoyed the work, though he did miss the travel. But it was nice to stay in one place long enough to form friendships. Despite the silly laws, Newt stayed in contact with Jacob. Jacob didn’t remember the time they spent together, but they easily became friends again when Newt began showing up at the bakery. Tina and Queenie were also good friends and as soon as the rest of the auror department warmed up to Newt they began inviting him out for drinks on Friday nights. 

Meeting the real Percival Graves had also been a nice surprise. Grindelwald had done a passable impersonation; quiet, controlled, confident. What Grindelwald lacked, and what no one else seemed to notice, was how the real Graves had a certain unintentional poise about him. Every move or gesture Grindelwald made was calculated. The real Graves was oblivious to his own charm, did not seem conscious of how powerful or attractive he was.

And he was very attractive. 

That photo from the Ghost had been cut out and tacked to the wall in front of Newt’s desk. It was normally covered by a pile of books, but sometimes Newt liked to shift the books and take a peek at the photo; but only on days when he did not see the real Graves at the office. He tried to keep his photo ogling to a minimum out of respect. 

He had been consulting at MACUSA for a few months when he noticed the shift in Graves’ body language. Graves began to lean in or angle toward him, he quirked the corners of his mouth up more often and he seemed to watch Newt a lot. 

New suspected that Percival Graves liked him back. Still, neither of them did anything about it. Newt wasn’t ready to commit to anything that would interfere with his independence and Graves was too stuck in his workaholic ways. Instead they orbited each other in a mutual stalemate. 

With this new Magical Wildlife Protection Network initiative, Newt found himself more and more often needing input from Director Graves. The Network was designed to be a non-profit that would work to help magical creatures, but it also had large potential for the political advancement of creature rights. The ladies who founded the Network had brought Newt into it early on. They had raised a fair amount of money through donations solicited during some of his book signings. They had also convinced him to give talks about some of his adventures. One hundred percent of the small entry fee was added to the fundraising efforts. However, it was the newest endeavor that had Newt most excited. He had not enjoyed his own photoshoot as Mr. April, but the potential for the calendar idea to raise funds was quite high. Newt was excited to see the results; and not just the fundraising results. He was very intrigued by this Percival Graves calendar Mrs. Cooper had told him about. He had already reserved his own copy.

He was on his way to a meeting with the head of the Magical Creature department where he and Mrs. Cooper hoped to discuss the laws concerning the illegal import and export of creatures in the United States. His route took him past Director Graves’ office and he could not help but overhear the conversation the man was having with his secretary. 

“A 5:30 AM meeting?” Graves said incredulously. “Why would you schedule a 5:30 meeting? You’re always telling me to stop coming into the office so early and leaving so late.”

“You won’t be at the office, sir,” Ms. Redding’s pleasant voice replied. “You’ll be at a photoshoot taking advantage of the natural morning light.”

“Now that makes even less sense. What am I doing at a photoshoot?” 

“It’s for that charity calendar, sir. You asked me to send a reply to Mrs. Cooper, so I answered that you would be happy to participate.”

“That’s not the reply I meant for you to send,” Graves’ voice was going growly and dangerous and Newt found it very appealing. He was a bit worried, however, that Graves did not know he had agreed to pose for a twelve month calendar dedicated solely to himself. If he decided he was opposed to the idea now it would not only put the Wildlife Network’s fundraising in jeopardy, but would also cheat Newt out of twelve lovely photos to sigh over. 

Luckily, Ms. Redding knew how to wrangle stubborn bosses. She gave Graves an unimpressed look before glancing up and calling out, “Oh! Mr. Scamander. Good afternoon.”

Newt ducked his head at being caught eavesdropping. He stepped closer to the secretary’s desk. He noticed how Graves startled a bit, but his body language softened as he turned to Newt. “Good afternoon, Ms. Redding. Mr. Graves.”

“You’ve already done your photoshoot for the calendar, Mr. Scamander? Maybe you can give Mr. Graves some advice.”

Both Newt and Graves glanced at each other before each started to fumble a reply. Ms. Redding spoke over their protests. 

“Or why don’t you join us tomorrow morning? I’m sure your presence will be welcome by both Mrs. Cooper and Mr. Graves.” Nat Redding smiled her brightest smile and nodded as if the matter was settled. 

“I suppose… I could?” Newt shot a glance at Graves. The man didn’t look angry, merely a bit displeased at how well he had just been played. Still, he had a small smile for Newt.

“Thank you, Mr. Scamander,” he said sincerely. “Your presence will be very welcome.”

“All set then,” Ms. Redding beamed. Newt nodded at them awkwardly before continuing his way down the hall. Before he was out of range he heard Ms. Redding say, “Now about your uniform, sir. I’m sure we can have it cleaned and pressed by tomorrow, although the rugged, “mission accomplished” look would do nicely as well. Some women like their men a bit more disheveled….”

Mr. Graves’ reply was a sort of strangled noise that had Newt hurrying his steps. Percival Graves disheveled in a uniform? The mental image could not be erased. Newt blushed all the way down the hallway and half way through his meeting. Merlin, what had he agreed to tomorrow?

\----------------------

The little group met outside the Woolworth building in the softly filtered light of early morning. Newt arrived to find Mr. Hawks mumbling to his camera and peering at the sky through the viewfinder while Ms. Redding and Mrs. Cooper smiled at each other beside the building. Mrs. Cooper must have been telling a funny story because Ms. Redding tilted her head and laughed at the end of it. They seemed to getting along so well that Newt felt awkward about interrupting as he approached. 

“Ah, Mr. Scamander,” Ms. Redding greeted. She held out her hand for him to shake. “We’re just waiting on Mr. Graves. He has a habit of being exactly on time.” She checked her watch. “He has ten more seconds before 5:30 and – oh, there he is.”

Mr. Graves came around the corner from the nearest apparation point. As usual he was dressed impeccably as he stalked down the street with a confident grace. Unfortunately, the scowl on his face was a lot less attractive than his figure.

“Should’ve started with coffee,” Ms. Redding muttered to herself as she hurried to meet her boss before he reached the others. Her scowl matched his as she quietly hissed at him. “Sir, you can at least pretend to be pleasant.” 

“I don’t even know why I’m here,” Graves shot back in an equally low voice.

“You have agreed to pose for photos to be included in a charity calendar,” Ms Redding told him, her voice edged with a force that promised reckoning if ignored. “And you are absolutely delighted, sir.”

Graves opened his mouth to make some sort of protest. But he quickly snapped his jaw shut when Ms. Redding’s eyes narrowed in a very severe gaze. 

“Absolutely delighted,” she repeated. She waited for his face to rearrange into a less displeased expression then she took his arm and led him back to the waiting group with a smile. “Let’s get started shall we?”

They started on a narrow sidewalk, shafts of morning sun peeking over the buildings and creating an ethereal play of light and shadow. The setting was perfect, the subject was not. Percival Graves turned out to be the worst model in the history of portrait photography. He stiffened under the camera, suddenly conscious of his every move and of his watchful audience. His fingers twitched for his wand as Mr. Hawks circled him. The passing stares of the early morning pedestrians made him defensive and uncomfortable.

“Sir, you have to relax,” Ms. Redding chastised for a fourth time. “Act naturally.”

“I told you I’m not a film star,” Graves retorted. Newt could see him becoming more frustrated as he failed to achieve the desired effect that Mr. Hawks was looking for.

“No, no, no,” the photographer kept shaking his head in exasperation. “Too stiff. Loosen up! Tilt your head. Turn. No, this way! This way! No, don’t look at the camera. Now put your hand –“

The rapid instructions made Graves tense up and become self aware. He lost that easy, unaffected grace that Newt so admired. After almost half an hour Mr. Hawks threw up his hands and then proceeded to pull the undeveloped film from the back of his camera while muttering what sounded like “waste, waste, waste.” Newt thought the reaction a bit extravagant, even accounting for artistic temperament. 

“Oh dear,” Mrs. Cooper sighed in a small voice. Mr. Graves looked thoroughly miserable, shoulders hunched as he ran a tired hand over his face. It was this sudden display of vulnerability that made Newt determined to find a solution. Mr. Graves needed to forget about the camera. If he could focus on something else, and if Mr. Hawks could stay quiet, they might achieve the natural effect they were looking for. He took Ms. Redding aside and asked for her input. She nodded thoughtfully. 

“If we can get him to focus on you, we’d get a far better result.”

“On me?”

“Well, he’s more interested in you than in any of the rest of us.” Newt shifted uncomfortably. He had hoped they weren’t being that obvious around each other. Ms. Redding continued, “Here’s an idea. How about you suggest we go somewhere to grab some breakfast. Mr. Graves functions better after a few cups of coffee. We’ll put you both at a table far enough apart that you’ll be out of the frame, and while you keep Mr. Graves distracted Mr. Hawks can take his photos.”

Since Newt had no plan of his own he readily agreed to Ms. Redding’s. They turned back to the group and Newt hesitantly cleared his throat.

“Maybe we should take a break,” He suggested. “Has everyone had breakfast?”

“I should head back to the office,” Mr. Graves said tiredly.

“Your schedule is clear all morning, sir,” Ms. Redding told him. “There’s a small diner two blocks that way. Why don’t we get some coffee.”

The idea of coffee perked Graves up. As they trooped down the sidewalk toward the diner Ms. Redding lagged behind with Mr. Hawks to tell him of the plan. They were lucky that the sun-up crowd had already eaten and left and the diner was relatively quiet before the 9-5 workers stopped in a for a quick breakfast before heading to the office. As Graves ordered his coffee Newt waited for Mr. Hawks to scan the site for the best lighting and composition. 

“There,” he pointed at a two person table near the window.

“Which side?” Ms. Redding asked.

“The left.”

Newt glanced at the counter where the waitress was counting out Graves’ change. When he turned Newt quickly slid into the right seat and waved him over. He took the seat Newt pointed to without question and relaxed as the first sip of coffee hit his system. 

“Should we have taken a bigger table?” Graves asked as he glanced at Ms. Redding and Mrs. Cooper who had sat at their own table a few feet away. 

“I think we’d just be in their way,” Newt grinned. The two women were chattering away animatedly. He was aware of Mr. Hawks circling discreetly and could see Graves’ suspicions starting to rise. 

“This Magical Wildlife Fund,” Newt said a little too loudly and a little too quickly. Graves’ eyes darted to him in surprise. Newt cleared his throat self-consciously. “It’s going to really help efforts to curb creature smuggling. I’m sure your department will be very happy about that.”

“Yes, those cases do tend to pile up when there’s not enough manpower,” Graves nodded. He raised his mug to his lips, but his eyes darted sideways just as Mr. Hawks snapped a photo. Newt tensed thinking they were caught and waiting for a show of anger from the man seated across from him. Mr. Graves merely savored his sip of coffee and then slowly put his mug back on the table. He turned to Newt. Newt didn’t meet his gaze. “You set me up.”

“Umm… well… that’s a rather negative way of putting it,” Newt ducked his head. “We just thought you’d be more comfortable if you weren’t thinking about the camera.”

“Well played,” Mr. Graves smirked. He stiffened a bit as the camera clicked again. “Except that now I am thinking about the camera.”

“Let me distract you,” Newt said. He raised his chin to meet Mr. Graves’ gaze straight on. There was a bit of a challenge in his eyes, but also something promising. Graves swallowed and nodded. 

Ms. Redding appeared beside their table. She smiled widely at her boss and winked. “Drink up, sir. We’ve still got a lot of ground to cover.”


End file.
